


Indulgence

by ShotaInjection



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaInjection/pseuds/ShotaInjection
Summary: Mandark has complete control over his previous rival while having little over his own desires.
Relationships: Dexter/Mandark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This particular fiction takes place during the scene in the movie (Ego Trip) where both boys are adults and Mandark is in charge of mankind.

A worthy amount of time had passed since taming his rival, Dexter, who had been completely broken by him.

Mandark was pleased to see his equal kneeling at his feet. Simple commands could bring him whatever he craved from his pet.

Mandark was also one to enjoy playing with his obedient puppy. So a little game between them had been started, much without the knowledge or consent of the submissive distraught party.

It had begun, Mandark had singled out Dexter. A lashing followed almost every other morning made public to his subjects.

“You’re late.” he’d sneer at his muse.

“Tardiness requires discipline to be reversed.” this had usually been the remark that came with the degradation, even if it was never true. Dexter was always punctual.

It brought Mandark an overwhelming feel of gratification to know how much he’d psychologically demolished his subservient.

To see Dexter cower in fear whenever he spoke. Dexter learned very quickly this meant he was soon to earn a flogging.

Mandark quite literally had an ego the height of a skyscraper. Only 12 was given any of his unprecedented amount of valuable attention, even if that attention was hugely unpreferable to Dexter.

When Mandark’s hunger for power over his slave was fed, it only fanned the passionate flame that burned within him.

“Will I never be satisfied with all the success I’ve gained? It grows hungrier with each passing day. The incessant growling of my belly only proves something is lacking… something I’m not being given. A man must consider the fulfillment his choices have and will bring to him.” Mandark pondered as he paced around restlessly in his bedroom one morning.

He hadn’t shown for work today, he couldn’t. His undefined unfulfillment leaching away at his consciousness.

“This desire, this carnal and fierce magnetism I feel… I know but of only one thing this could mean. I need more of him. Yes, the way this has been carried out long enough, it’s led up to this.”

He’d grown slightly nervous at the thought… using 12- Dexter in a new way. The overeager yearning created an impossibleness to ignore his animalistic need for his pet.

“If he doesn’t feel that way about me…. No.” He hit his fist against the base of his palm. “I won’t accept rejection. He wouldn’t dare refuse this unsurpassed amount of luck that graciously will have been brought unto his pathetic existence.”

He kept at this idea, that it would have his confidence trained to believe with every fiber of his being that Dexter wouldn’t turn away at his advances.

“I have him entirely wrapped around my pinky finger. I will prevail!”

He solemnly swore he’d have what he wanted, anything and everything his heart could ever desire would be his, all his.

Dexter was where’d he’d always be found. In his assigned living cubicle Mandark placed him in to keep him where he’d always find him.

Dexter clattered away at the keyboard inches from him. His face plastered to the screen, withering away to his predictable given job.

Whatever the circumstance, he was relieved Mandark hadn’t yet antagonized him today.

A sudden dread filled him, his heart sank into his stomach. The door to his cubicle slid open and closed without warning. Dexter knew this meant he wouldn’t get off free today after all.

“Y-yes s-sir…?” his throat quivered, he’d attempted to hold back the panic that coursed through his body.

“How was breakfast this morning, 12?” Mandark approached his desk.

Dexter, hiding behind the screen as his only hope of escape from torment, “I-it was g-good….”

“Really? That’s strange considering I only gave permission to feed you inedible yet nutritious sustenance made to keep you alive, not enjoy.”

Shaking in his seat, still hidden, Dexter replied quickly, “I-it’s good, h-honest… you g-give me m-more than I-I deserv-”

“12!” Mandark demanded impatiently, “Move where I can see you.”

“Y-yes sir.” Dexter stood up quickly. His face and anxiety sightly revealed to his commandant.

Mandark stood against the other side of the divident between them. Leaning forward, he swept his right arm across the desk effortlessly, causing the contents atop it to fly off.

Dexter whimpered quietly, understandably afraid of what came next.

Mandark slowly licked at his own lips, starting by his pants he unbuttoned himself to freedom.

He dropped them to his ankles, his briefs in Dexter’s plain sight. The white briefs appeared slightly damp and… lacked a certain filling.

Mandark brought his hand under his groin, beginning to rub himself in a circular motion.

“S-sir…?” Dexter muttered while he watched the following events proceed.

“You’ll remain silent if you know what’s good for you.” Mandark gave instruction to the frightened employee.

Mandark crawled up onto the desk, replacing the previous items with himself.

His shoes had also been removed previously. All that Dexter could notice was the briefs, but those soon came off as well. Mandark lied back, sliding the briefs up and off his body.

Dexter gasped and covered his eyesight behind his hands promptly.

“Number 12! Get your hands away and look!” Mandark ordered hastily.

Dexter was shivering more so now, he dropped his hands to see… Mandark spreading his thighs apart below him. Revealing… a sight of wonderment.

An outer labia, a slightly darkened color compared to his otherwise pale complexion. A pretty pink inner labia that folded gently into a more than ready vagina. His adorable and sizable clitoris was not hidden either, it had risen to the occasion.

“Now number 12… you see what I’ve presented to you? This blessing your undeserving life has bestowed upon you. Not many will have the chance to gaze at their divine leader’s kept secret possessions.” Mandark scoffed. He brought his fingers and gently touched at his overexcitement.

Dexter’s face was brightly tinted crimson, he whimpered, a tear of sweat rolled off his face.

“What are you waiting for? Are you not honored to what has been offered to you?” Mandark remarked in a heated tone.

“12. Gaze upon this bountiful feast and give in to your helpless desires. You will never successfully resist my- ahh ah mnmm~” Mandark reacted at once as Dexter had lunged forward and eagerly partook in his meal.

Small mewls and moans escaped Dexter as he vigorously stuffed his face.

Mandark was certainly more than pleasantly surprised by Dexter’s ravenous hunger.

“T-twel…ve gah, y-you’re m- ho- yesss…,” words were found difficult to pronounce, only improper and unformed sentences left Mandark’s mouth.

The amounts of pleasure Mandark felt was surreal. He tried to fix his dazed sight on Dexter, he watched as his previous rival blissfully failed to control his greed.

Mandark couldn’t keep himself upright long enough, his arms giving up causing him to collapse back onto the surface of the desk, hitting his head.

Then a flicking of the tongue in just the right spot… how could he do this? Wasn’t it already torturous enough.

“I-I’ll have you f-flogged for this….” Mandark collected enough strength to moan softly.

Dexter ignored his threat, he seemed entirely caught up in the moment.

“N-no… p-please….” Mandark felt pressure as if he needed to urinate.

Mandark’s body was twitching uncontrollably, his legs kicking around without his permission. Dexter gripped at his undersized thighs, holding them firmly in place so as not to have his meal disturbed further.

“Y-you can’t!” Mandark squealed. It was getting too close for comfort, he was about to release.

With the few more seconds that ensued, it was happening.

“I hate you!” Mandark yelled on top of his lungs.

He came and came… and Dexter without hesitation swallowed every last bit he was given.

Mandark was left heaving on the desktop.

He muttered a few thoughts next, “Perhaps you have more use than I’d originally anticipated… good for you, 12.”

Mandark picked himself up, he sat a moment, still breathing in a way to try and regain some energy. He stared straight ahead at his muse’s position, who was currently trying to hide something else from him.

“Remove your hand, you keep no secrets from me.” Mandark directed the flustered young man.

He fixed his sight on the slightly pitched lab coat right at his pubic area where Dexter previously held his palm.

He smirked, “I don’t know what you intend to do with that but I want you back to work as soon as your desk equipment is fixed.”

Mandark slid off the table, almost stumbling over his weakened legs.  
He wobbled a bit, holding onto the desk for support.

“You saw none of that, got it!” He hissed.

“Yes, sir!” Dexter stood straight up, his full respect still given to his now vulnerable owner.

Mandark made his way to the door, exiting to leave the young worker to his business.

Mandark was swiftly brought to his office.

Already he’d been cooking up more ideas to use his slave for. He’d planned the next opportunity as soon as he took his seat.

“Now that I know my bait has an effect, there’s no limit to what I can get from him.” Mandark chuckled cartoonishly to himself.

He knew exactly what Dexter would be doing now.

Dexter’s work supplies had been fixed shortly after Mandark left. But work wasn’t the only thing he needed to focus on.

He logged in to keep Mandark believing he was doing as told. One hand on his work while the other… took care of something else left unfinished.

Dexter whimpered softly in response to the touching. His exposed member was dripping enough to leave a stain on his perfectly bleached white lab coat.  
Thankfully that wasn’t the case as he was using the lightly soiled briefs to masturbate with that Mandark had left behind.

A sudden call in by his unforgiving master flashed onto his screen.

“No masturbating! I prohibit it. Your hands are used only for typing until I state otherwise.”

The screen went back to his work as quickly as he’d appeared.

Dexter moaned in defeat, slouching over in his seat. Typing just as he was instructed.

“How dare he take the initiative to care for himself without my saying so! I’ll teach him a lesson for that too.” he stated as he sulked.

His leg jiggled as his impatience engulfed him.

“What am I still doing here?” Mandark got up and left to his bedroom.

He lied on his bed, his back against the silky priceless sheets.

“Bring me my toys!” he ordered out loud seemingly to no one. A trey of select sex toys was brought to him by a mechanical arm.

“Ah, this one.” he brought the chosen vibrator to his crotch and began.

“D-Dexter… you incompentant fool… I’ll teach you. Ahhhh~” Mandark moaned sweetly as he gratified himself to the thought of using his other toy… number 12.


End file.
